Dancing On Thin Ice
by Sent One
Summary: R&R! Rinoa is a young teen that is determined to be the world’s best skater. She goes through a hard time at home, especially when she meets a mysterious man by the name of ‘Squall Leonheart’. Soon her father announces that he would stay with them f
1. Dreams

Prologue  
  
R&R!!! Rinoa is a young teen that is determined to be the world's best skater. She goes through a hard time at home, especially when she meets a mysterious man by the name of 'Squall Leonheart'. Soon her father announces that he would stay with them for a while. Immediately, she has a curiosity about him. However, when one night she stays after school to see her father murdered and Squall no where to be found, that curiosity turns into suspicion. Pretty soon, she discovers more about him than she ever wanted to know. Maybe a little about her self as well..  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
She glided along the thin ice so gracefully. Winter was the best time for her practice. Rinoa practiced so hard. Of course, she had a reason to do this - it was for her mother, Julia Heartilly.  
  
For, Julia Heartilly was just as determined and just as graceful as her daughter. All she had left was her father, and he wasn't really involved in her life, or even cared what was happening in her life. She was kind of a ghost to him. Many people would ask about her, but he didn't say much. She was hurt by his reaction. It didn't even seem like a problem when she brought home low-test scores. Every night and day Rinoa would wonder if it was her fault he treated her like dirt.  
  
As she glided along the thin ice, her skates left marks and scratches wherever she roamed. Although she could cut the ice, she was an angel behind that dark hair. It began to snow, and as she got colder, her skin got paler. With her dark hair, it made her seem sick. Of course, her father didn't care; it was her butler that truly cared about her.  
  
"Rinoa, dear, it's getting cold. Shouldn't you come back in?" asked Gundor, their servant.  
  
Rinoa sighed, "Why? My father doesn't care!" She shouted. For, Rinoa showed much resentment toward her father.  
  
"First of all, Rinoa, do not speak like that! Your father loves you, and is working hard to support you. If he could he would spend all day with you, Dear," Gundor explained.  
  
"Yea, right," Rinoa laughed.  
  
"Come, Dear, I'll fix you some soup," Gundor said.  
  
Rinoa sighed once more before actually doing what Gundor asked her.  
  
Their home was nice and cozy. She had a big mansion, which she had lived in as a child. Since no one came to visit her, though, she was lonely. And with her father always being busy, she really had no one to talk to besides Gundor, who was usually busy cleaning or trying to please her father.  
  
In the living room, there were two small rose couches of various colors of rose pink, green, ivory, and dark blue. It was actually quite fancy in there. The walls were painted a romantic rose color with wallpaper that matched the couches. There was a coffee table that was faced toward the couches, and the floor was of burgundy carpeting. This was Rinoa's favorite room because it reminded her of her mother.  
  
Next to the living room was the family room. It was also quite a lovely room. The couches were small and white. The floor was fine hard wood. This room showed purity and was the only room in the house that would make you feel as if you are in a hospital. Rinoa always was creped out by this room.  
  
Her father's office was next to the kitchen. He usually spent most of his time there. Sometimes he would be so busy he would completely forget Rinoa's birthday, any holiday, and sometimes his own birthday even. This room had to be Rinoa's worst room.  
  
The room, which Rinoa slept, was farther away from her father's office than any of the rooms. She couldn't stand her father, which was probably why Rinoa thought this was the only room for her own protection.  
  
The kitchen was where Gundor would usually be found. He was absolutely a profession at the art of a chef. Rinoa could also be found helping Gundor. She always loved baking foods and learning what kind of food they are. Whenever her father would have guests over, she would help Gundor prepare a fine meal. He appreciated that too.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, Rinoa kicked off her skates and skipped ahead of him. She was constantly happy after ice-skating, yet at the same time upset at her father.  
  
"Oh, Dear, Rinoa, would you please check on your father?" asked Gundor.  
  
"Alright," Rinoa sighed.  
  
Gundor tried so hard to bring together Rinoa and her father. Yet, no matter how hard he tried something would go wrong. He always blamed himself for these happenings. However, it was really Rinoa's father that caused this, because he didn't want to get close or even try to get close to Rinoa. Neither of them understood why. Rinoa just assumed that he just hated her.  
  
"Daddy?" Rinoa asked, hanging in the doorframe.  
  
"Yes?" That was all he ever said. Yes and no.  
  
"Is there anything that you may want?" Rinoa tried so hard to please him. She never could.  
  
"No." His voice was still firm. He didn't ask her if she was all right or if something was wrong. Never.  
  
She left his office, frowning. It upset her that he never spoke as a human being. When he did though, they would always get in a major fight and end as a mess.  
  
"Rinoa, Dear, are you all right?" Gundor asked.  
  
"Yes," she was without expression. He knew something was wrong with Rinoa.  
  
"Dear, why don't you go change for now. When you get back your soup will be ready. I promise," Gundor suggested.  
  
Rinoa nodded, ever so slightly. She dragged herself through the hall. It was cold and dark. She reached her room. It was also cold and dark. It was empty and looked like the kind of room that would belong to a girl just like Rinoa. The window at the end of her room was the coldest window. For it revealed a large tree that stretched into the distance. That tree was covered in snow and shadow all year. It was like her. Alone.  
  
As she reached the washroom located in her room, she reached for a washcloth and turned the faucet for warm water on. She soaked the cloth in warm water and washed her face. After being in the cold frost, she needed something to bring her back.  
  
After the washroom stop, she made her way to her closet and threw on some warmer clothes than her ice skating clothes. She threw on some nice and cozy blue jeans with an ivory turtleneck. Those clothes were the best casual clothes she had, because her father wouldn't nag on her about those clothes.  
  
When she reentered the kitchen, just like Gundor promised, there was a nice hot bowl of soup on the table. However, just like he didn't promise, there was a man about her age in her father's office, talking to her father.  
  
"Gundor," Rinoa whispered, "Who's in Daddy's office?"  
  
"His name is Squall Leonheart. He seems to be a close friend of your father's," Gundor explained.  
  
Rinoa nodded.  
  
Suddenly, he headed their way. They panicked.  
  
"Act like you're minding your own business," Rinoa sid as she pushed Gundor and herself both in the kitchen as this man by the name of 'Squall Leonheart' passed by them.  
  
Once he left, they both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Gundor?" called Rinoa's father, Caraway.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asked.  
  
"Can you spare a minute of your time?" Rinoa's father asked.  
  
"Yes sir," he answered.  
  
When he left, Rinoa found a letter on the counter from Squall Leonheart that was unopened. Should she dare to open it? She dares.  
  
She ripped and tore the envelope open, hoping to find some kind of reason why he was there. However, when she looked at the letter, she saw no writing. All that was there was a blank paper. How could you write a letter to have it be untouched?  
  
When there was a sound of steps drawing towards the kitchen, she rushed to put the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it under the stack of papers. Once she was finished, all that was left was the intense beat of her heart and the person that was drawing near.  
  
Before she could hide her fear behind her long black hair, the person walked calmly in. Thank goodness it was just Gundor.  
  
"Oh, Gundor, thank goodness it's just you. You scared me," said Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa, Dear, please, sit down," Gundor requested.  
  
"Alright," Rinoa said.  
  
She made her way to the rather large table. Then, Rinoa sat down.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Rinoa, this may come as a shock to you, but we have a visitor staying with us for a while," Gundor said.  
  
"It is not a shock," Rinoa said dully.  
  
"Although, Rinoa, Dear, it is not just any person, it is Mr. Squall Leonheart, that young man that came by to see your father," Gundor explained.  
  
"Him? But he is my age! Is he married?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"No. Miss Rinoa, Dear, he's just going to be stying for a bit," said Gundor.  
  
Rinoa replied, "I see."  
  
"Now, come, you must eat your soup," said Gundor. He pushed the soup toward her.  
  
Rinoa sighed. "Thank you, Gundor."  
  
Tell me. What did you think? Good? Bad? Please Read & Review. I won't update until you do! 


	2. Welcome

Thanks to all who reviewed and read my story. Well, here it is. Hope ya'll like it!  
  
~*Chapter 2: Welcome*~  
  
When Rinoa was finished with her soup, she helped Gundor with dinner. Her father, Caraway, was mildly pleased with the choice of food. All was well, until dinner conversation.  
  
"So, Daddy, who was that man who came to visit you today?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Her father almost choked on his food by the mention of the visitor. This concerned Rinoa.  
  
"Oh, that young man is a.friend of mine," he said.  
  
When he spoke, he gave Rinoa an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"What kind of friend father?" Rinoa had grown not to trust him. It usually meant bad news when he said that.  
  
"Rinoa, Dear, you haven't touched your food," said Gundor, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I had enough when you gave me the soup, Gundor," Rinoa answered firmly to Gundor. She turned her head back to her father. "Is he really going to stay with us?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Why, yes, Rinoa," his tone was different. Soft. It spooked Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa could feel a tear forming in the corner of her eye. She felt hurt and upset whenever Caraway did things like this. It reminded Rinoa of her 13th birthday. All she wanted was a small family party. However, her father turned the party into a big fuss with everyone they knew invited.  
  
"May I be excused?" Rinoa asked, keeping her head down.  
  
Before he could even answer, she removed herself from the chair and ran to the upstairs into the guest room. It was where she needed to be then. Because that room belonged to her Grandmother Jodie before she died.  
  
She locked the door so no one could come in. Then, with silence filling the room, she cried. She cried so hard, so much, that she was completely unaware when she blacked out.  
  
When she awoke, there was a bitterly bright light shining through the circular window just above the bed. It was too bright for her, so she turned her back.. Right when she thought all was peaceful, there was a disturbing knock on the door. Then a loud voice. And she knew who it was.  
  
"Rinoa, Dear, open up! Mr. Squall Leonheart is almost here!" It was Gundor.  
  
She stretched before she actually did get up. Then, when she opened the door, Gundor busted open.  
  
"Oh, my, Rinoa, Dear, you slept in here?" Gundor asked. "It's rather chilly. Don't you think?"  
  
I chuckled. Then, I replied, "No, I was fine.  
  
"Oh, Rinoa, Dear, you must hurry to get dressed. Your father is rather in a rush," Gundor said.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"Oh, it's quite all right, Rinoa, Dear," Gundor said. "Now, why don't you get dressed." He handed Rinoa a dress. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't. too dreadful. Actually, it was just right. The dress was a stormy light blue color, which was her favorite color.  
  
She excused herself to get ready for the guest. It took her an hour to complete her quest for a good first impression. By the time she was finished, Squall had already arrived. Rinoa came down wearing the casual stormy light blue dress that rose a few inches above her knees, with a silver necklace with a silver heart at the end of the chain. The shoes she wore were casual as well. They were black slip-ons.  
  
When she made her way into the room, which they were in, Squall stared at her with amazement. He hadn't seen such a beauty before. He loved the way she spoke. Soft, yet rough. He also found much of an appeal to her looks. She had wild hair that was a combination of all black, except three strips on each side that were brown streaks. All of her hair was clipped in a small black clip, It was like Romeo and Juliet. Absolute magic! And her eyes! They were so dark and strange, they could see through your soul deep enough to pierce it. He was impressed by how well he dress looked so plain, yet on her it looked so elegant. It was like magic.  
  
"Hello, everyone," she said, standing up straight.  
  
When her father saw the way Squall was staring at her, he gave a cold look to him, which made him stop.  
  
"Squall, this is my daughter, Rinoa," said Caraway.  
  
She was surprised when he didn't say anything. All he did was tip his head. She decided she was going to make him speak. Just then, Rinoa took a seat next to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rinoa," she said, smiling. "What's your name?"  
  
"."Once again he was blank of words. It annoyed her.  
  
"So, umm, where'd ya come from, Squall, is that right?" she asked in doubt.  
  
Her father nodded.  
  
"."Still.  
  
"Okay." Before she could continue, her father interrupted.  
  
"Rinoa, why don't you help Gundor with the drinks?" asked Caraway.  
  
"Yes, sir," Rinoa said. She walked out of the kitchen doors. However, she just pretended to leave. Instead, she stayed behind the kitchen door to listen in on their conversation.  
  
"So, is she always like that?" she heard an unknown voice. That must've been Squall. Man, he wasn't too bad himself, she thought.  
  
"She is." Before her father continued, he made a noise that sounded as if he was coming to the door.  
  
Rinoa heard these noises and ran away to the nearest place she could find - her father's office. She stayed there for about five minutes. Then, before she was going to leave, she saw a letter that was addressed to Squall Leonheart. She sat in her father's chair. Then, slowly and carefully, she slipped the letter off the desk, and then started reading.  
  
Dear Mr. Leonheart,  
  
I have heard of your services.  
  
Rinoa paused. What services? she thought. She continued.  
  
Is what I have heard true? Are you really the best out there? If it is, then I have a job for you. I wish for you.  
  
Before she could continue, there was a knock on the door. There, before her, stood Gundor.  
  
"Rinoa, Dear, I don't think I'll be in there," said Gundor.  
  
"Right," Rinoa laughed nervously.  
  
"Come, Rinoa, Dear," Gundor said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Gundor," Rinoa answered. She got up and followed Gundor.  
  
"Ah, Rinoa, we thought we lost you," her father joked. She could barely believe her ears. A Joke!  
  
Rinoa blushed.  
  
"Why don't you show Mr. Leonheart to his room?" Caraway suggested.  
  
"Yes, sir," Rinoa nodded.  
  
Squall got up from his seat and followed Rinoa the whole way. First they went out the kitchen door, and then through the hall, which was very haunting to him because of the many golden and marble angel and lion statues and the dark red carpet. But for the people living there, it was quite the usual. Once they were passed the hall, it was up the stairs. They too were odd, because everything seemed cold and unusual. Rinoa saw this discomfort and hoped that then he would speak.  
  
"Don't worry. They're just for show," she said.  
  
Still. Silent.  
  
"So, what do you think of my dad? He can be a real something, huh?" Rinoa said.  
  
STILL. SILENT.  
  
With the headache Rinoa was getting, she couldn't speak any longer.  
  
The rest of the minutes that passed were quite silent, and peculiar. Different from the way it usually was. Then, when they finally arrived, it was hard for Rinoa to say, "Here's your room", because that was her grandmother's room. So instead he just said, "There it is."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Before she could leave, she heard something come from his room. She turned around.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Thank you, Rinoa," he whispered.  
  
She nodded and smiled. Maybe having this 'Squall Leonheart' guy staying with them wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe, it could even lead to a good idea. Who knows what'll happen now that he was staying with them. All she could do was wait. Wait for an answer. Do things get better or worse now that he's staying? Will things be changed? Will they remain the same? Who knows?  
  
Without another thought, she made her way downstairs to change her dress and prepare for ice-skating today.  
  
So what'd ya'll think of that? Good? Bad? Read & Review! Thank you! I'll try to come up with the next chapter fast 


	3. The Discussion

Before I start, I would like to thank all who reviewed! Oh my gosh! I don't deserve such great reviewers! *Cries hysterically* Yes, I know, so funny (! Shall we begin?  
  
Chapter 3: The Discussion  
  
Rinoa was as graceful as life itself. She looked as if she was putting her all into it. She was not, though. This time, she could not concentrate on the ice. Instead, all she could think about was the guest. She didn't know if she could trust him or not. She would give him a chance. But what would his reaction be if she accidentally slipped and began to fight with him because she was so nervous. She was too concerned on what her reaction would be to even think about ice-skating. Everyone knows that if you are not concentrated on how you are skating that there is a major chance of something happening and you not being able to prevent it. She was not about to take that chance. So, she glided to the edge and made her way to the porch. To her surprise, there sat Gundor.  
  
"Ah, Rinoa, Dear, your father requests a meeting with you privately," said Gundor.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"I cannot answer that, Rinoa, Dear," Gundor was silent after his short, yet truthful sentence.  
  
Rinoa, as her usual self, became curious. She immediately rushed to her father's office. When she arrived, her father was turned to the wall. It gave an odd feeling to Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa?" her father's voice was strict, yet soft at the same time.  
  
Rinoa scooted herself in the seat across from her father's work chair, nervously. An unbearable silence filled the room. Finally, her father broke it after quite a while of undying curiosity inside Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa, this is hard to ask you," Her father began short, with a sigh following his pause. "But, I am going to anyway. I guess everyone needs an opinion, even you." Caraway could never forget what happened with the next guest. She had earned herself quite a name. He soon continued, "What do you think of Mr. Squall Leonheart?"  
  
Rinoa was quiet. She didn't quite know what to tell her father. Would she tell his that she thought he looked soooo suspicious she thought she was going to die when she could not question him? Or keep it short and say, yea, he looks like a real gent. She knew her father was not that dumb to fall for that old line. After all, she had used it before and her father stayed on her like glue. He would get out of her business.  
  
"Well, father, to begin, Mr. Leonheart seems to be too quiet. You know how much silence bugs me. I will try not to start a fight or get angry with him for being so quiet, but I cannot guarantee it. I hope that that is all right with you. Other than that, he seems to be okay."  
  
"Rinoa, Rinoa," her father said, as if he was upset. Although in that upset tone, there was a hint of humor. She did not know if that was a negative or a positive.  
  
Rinoa got up from her seat. Then, she asked, "May I leave now?"  
  
Her father looked up at her, "Alright." He said.  
  
Before she could happily skip out, Caraway grabbed her wrist. She wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"Rinoa, before you leave, promise that you won't go snooping around in this guest's business," Caraway said.  
  
Rinoa winked at Caraway, then stood in the doorway and said, "That, Sir, is not a promise that I can make."  
  
He simply sighed as she left.  
  
Rinoa went up the stairs and peeked from the hall to his room. She heard sounds of motions. Soon, they stopped. Then, she snuck into the washroom and stood behind the doorway. After a few moments of silence, she peeked in the hall from the washroom to see that this, Squall Leonheart, man was heading downstairs - most likely into her father's office.  
  
She couldn't help herself. So she took the chance.  
  
She was careful not to get caught as she wandered in his room for an answer of why he was here. Usually her father invited old, boring, non- not business type, if that makes any sense at all. Overall, her father brings boring business guys over. This one, however, was the non-business looking type. His face was expressionless, which the business guys her father bring over has those I'm-too-good-for-you-expressions.  
  
Rinoa wandered down the hall and peaked into his room. He wasn't there. Sneakily, she scanned the room to see what he had done. Not a single item was out of place! Man, he must be real neat.  
  
She scooted inward. Before you could say so, she was searching his dresser drawers, yet at the same time, keeping it the way he had left it. It took a few minutes for her to be finished. Then, a few minutes more to assure herself that there was nothing left. Finally, she stepped up from the floor and began checking his desk, which was also still neat and perfect. This guy must be a wacko to keep the place this clean, she thought.  
  
When she couldn't find anything more after quite a long time of searching, she felt there was nothing more to do than listen into Caraway's and his conversation to answer her questions. As she turned to the door, she saw him. Squall Leonheart was standing in the door. The odd thing was that he was just smiling. She looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh, I can explain," she said, trying to support herself. "I was looking for a book which I left here just the other day."  
  
"Well, if so, then why don't you just check the TOP of the dresser?" he continued with sarcasm in his voice. "You know. Because I think that the top of the dresser wouldn't be that much trouble."  
  
Her cheeks lit up as red as a rose. She couldn't help but look away.  
  
"Well, now if I wanted to, I could report you to Caraway," he said. Just then, he scooted in towards her, and whispered quietly to her. "But you know what? I'm not gonna."  
  
She stared up at him. "What? Why?" her voice was in fear.  
  
He just stared at her. She looked as if she was scared and vulnerable. He laughed. Then, before she could say a thing, he pressed his finger on her lips.  
  
"Shh." he whispered.  
  
She stared at him. Still, numb, and scared. Then, without a word, she stepped past him and nodded. Then, she stood in the doorframe. It was then that she looked like true beauty. Her black hair surrounded her face elegantly and a smile crept upon her lovely face. She was wearing a different item of clothing this time though. Instead, she was wearing her light blue ice-skating dress with her white stockings and all. Before he could speak, move, or do anything, she held her index finger up meaning one.  
  
He didn't quite know what she meant, but this time she made him curious. He raised an eyebrow as she left.  
  
As Rinoa left, she remembered that dinner would be in an hour. Her father was always so picky about what she wore so she had to hurry, or else her father would definitely be mad. So she rushed to her room and picked some clothes to wear, throwing them on her bed. Tonight, in honor of the guest, they would be going to a lovely restraint with absolutely everything. The only thing fun there was the dancing. She loved to dance. Every time they had a contest on the best dancer, Rinoa would participate and she would win constantly.  
  
Ice-skating hadn't been just a hobby; it was also something that supported her ability to dance. That was why Julia Heartilly was an excellent dancer with many trophies too. In fact, Rinoa still had her mother's trophies too.  
  
For Rinoa had so much of her mother's personality, people who knew her actually mistake Rinoa for Julia. Some people even thought that was why Caraway was so cold to her daughter. He was scared of missing Julia too much than he already did.  
  
Dinnertime soon arrived. Rinoa was dressed in a lovely white dress that rose just above her knees and golden strap at the top that wrapped around the neck. Her hair was left down, yet didn't look one bit plain. The heels she wore were white and surrounded all sides of her foot. Her father was impressed with the way she presented herself. She looked like his definition of a 'lady'. He just hoped that her personality was like that.  
  
Soon after they all presented their selves, the limousine was parked outside the building. Each one took seat in the limo. It was not at all crowded because it was so spacious in the back. Soon, they were off. Some people left with hopes and some dreams. All of them hoped that it would be easy and fun though. 


	4. One Dance

Okay, now that I got reviews, I am happy Thanks all of you! Now, who's ready for the next chapter? I am! (Keep reading and reviewing the story, okay? Trust me, it's worth it. Something REALLY exciting is in the next chapters. Plus - new characters added!! No more boring!!! Aren't ya'll just so glad about that? Shh.) Let us get on with the next chapter!! Shall we?  
  
*~Chapter 4: One Dance~*  
  
They arrived in front of the big and fancy building only a few minutes later. The place looked as magnificent as always with lights, chandeliers, and long stairs, and the whole works. Rinoa, though, hated this place! She could swear it was way too fancy and everywhere you turned there was a person coming from the most expensive colleges. All those people just plain sickened her.  
  
"Ah, Caraway, how have you been?" said a really rich looking woman, wearing a really fancy, puffy green dress, covered in diamonds.  
  
"Absolutely fine, Dina," Caraway said.  
  
Soon, they wrapped each other into a conversation. Rinoa hated when they did that. She just walked off. They had been going there for seven years and no one ever asked about Rinoa. Her father still hadn't introduced them to her. She always thought it was because he was ashamed of her. Wait - there were actually a few people like the person that held the dance competitions, Mr. Gilliam and the people that judged them, Mr. and Mrs. Marcus and Ms. Dahlia. However, tonight they weren't there, but Rinoa still wanted to dance.  
  
As she waltzed to the dance floor she began swaying to the soft music. She was as graceful a skater than she was dancing. However, she stopped dancing when she saw Squall. He looked kind of lonely as he glanced from the moon that shown brightly, to her, which shown even brighter.  
  
Once again, she held her index finger up, asking for one. One what?  
  
He shrugged. He didn't know what she meant. He definitely didn't want to find out. Just then, it came to him as she approached him. But it was too late. Rinoa had him at the dance floor. He couldn't reject because he didn't want to upset her, but he couldn't dance. He never learned to. She just smiled at him. It was definitely too late now because then the music began. He sighed, he had no idea how much he needed it too. He had never danced with Rinoa before, and not even the professionals could dance with her.  
  
At first, the dance started slow, which was good, because he could handle that. Soon, however, it sped up. He was thrown off by the speed. So he began to walk away. Before he could though, he felt a tug on his sleeve and was dragged back by Rinoa. No wonder her father warned me about her, Squall thought. He was right.  
  
It was a long dance and Rinoa couldn't count how many times she had to drag him back. But within a few times, he was adjusted to the pace and moves. He was basically a professional. How could he learn so well? Rinoa thought to herself. There was no doubt in her mind now that there was something special about him, some kind of quality that reflected in his dark and cold eyes.  
  
After the dance, Squall was entranced by her gracefulness. He would dance all night with her if he could. But, he had shown no feeling in that. So Rinoa headed for the punch. She loved the punch. She could drink it for eternity it was so good. Soon, she seated herself at a table. It was too boring out there. She was scared she might get boring-itus. She just drank her punch at the table, when her teacher, Quistis Trepe, soon accompanied her. She was a nice teacher. She was constantly concerned about her students.  
  
"Hello, Miss Heartilly," said Quistis.  
  
Rinoa looked down. "Hello, Ma'am," she said quietly.  
  
"It is quite a lovely night, isn't it? It's absolutely gorgeous!" Quistis was so full of life and excitement, which was completely unlike the other teachers. That was why Rinoa liked her best. "What's the matter?" Quistis asked.  
  
Rinoa didn't know what to say exactly. She just wasn't in the mood for talking. Not right now, at least. But Rinoa looked up and faced her, pouring a smile on her face and replied, "Oh, nothing, Ma'am. I just like to be quiet. You know, listen to a few sounds for a bit. Yea, you'll be surprised what the outcome is."  
  
Quistis nodded and smiled. She put it so thoroughly not quite a long time ago to listen and discover what you can hear. Of course, then she was fussing at a student because he wouldn't listen to a word she was saying. He just sat there, dumbfounded and numb. It was a nightmare. She dreaded to work with students like that. But, it was her job as a teacher. Something hat Quistis could not escape from. She didn't get paid a lot either. She hated her job.  
  
As silence filled the room once more, Rinoa spoke, but then Quistis did at the same time. Soon, both of then were concerned at the silence. But then, Caraway sat down at the table. Quistis waved hello, but didn't say anything. Then, she removed herself from the table.  
  
Once she disappeared from sight, Caraway stared at Rinoa. His stare was cold and strict. Rinoa was too scared to move, so she kept herself on the seat and looked into his intense eyes with fear. HE usually didn't like her behavior then. Of course, when did he ever like her behavior? She had kind of grown used to it. But she did, however, hated the feeling it gave her when he looked at her like that.  
  
"Rinoa," he began. His voice reflected in his eyes. He was mad, cold, cruel, hateful, and about every other bad thing out there. He continued shortly after the pause. " Your behavior tonight is unacceptable. You shouldn't have dragged that man like that. Did you ever take consideration of his feelings? Or is it just mine, mine, mine. Rinoa, you have no idea what a horrible impression your giving people. Pretty soon, they're going to know it's me who raised such a spoilt daughter. They'll know it's me who raised such an inconsiderate daughter. Rinoa, you don't know how."  
  
Rinoa stopped him dead in his tracks with the comeback, " Oh, really? Then why is it always, 'Rinoa, you're ruining my life!' or ,'Rinoa, you're making me look bad!' huh? It makes you wonder doesn't it? You've always been in control of me. Why didn't you do something about it, huh? I know why. It's because you were too caught up in your work to talk to me. It was always Gundor who had to look for me, and give me talks, and money, and everything else a FATHER should do!" Rinoa yelled so loud people actually stopped to look at them. Rinoa felt good about what she had just said, but at least she finally got a say in conversations.  
  
When everyone turned back around, Caraway hit his daughter angrily. Rinoa didn't know what to say, do, or anything. However, somehow she found the strength to get up and run. So, she ran all the way through the crowd in the major crowd again, then out. It was cold, snowy, and it made Rinoa tired. But she had to run.  
  
Soon, her feet were moving faster, faster, and faster, non-stop. To Rinoa, it seemed to take forever with the snow falling fast and the cold, which were about to freeze her. She hated how the air felt damp near her skin. It was cold all she wanted to do was get home. She had thought about running from home a while ago, but she had never done it. With her father not watching she could well sneak out. But it would be complicated to find a hotel. Especially this time of year, since everyone wanted to see their family.  
  
Once she arrived home, it made her glad to see that her father wasn't been home. Immediately ignoring that no one was in sight, she ran into her room and locked the door, hoping there would be no disturbances while resting her eyes from the tears that had come from her eyes. Before she knew it, she wasn't just resting her eyes; she nodded of to a gentle and peaceful sleep, hoping to find that she was someone else in the morning. Or at least to see something had changed overnight..  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Sooo, what did ya'll think of that? Good? Bad? Let me know. If you don't you won't get to see the BEST parts!! Read and Review!!! Thank you.! BTW, if there are is any kind of criticism, go ahead. Just please don't be too harsh. Thank you! 


	5. Back to School

Chapter Five: Back to School  
  
Rinoa awoke early. She had a major headache and the sun in her eyes did not make it better. Her eyes barely cracked open. Then, she sat up. It took her a while before she realized where she was. Soon, there was a loud and disturbing knock on the door. And in came a voice.  
  
"Rinoa, Dear, open up!" It was Gundor.  
  
She rubbed her eyes. Slowly, she stood up. The knocking just continued.  
  
When she opened the door, there stood Gundor who looked quite panicked.  
  
"Gundor, what is it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Miss, you have only thirty minutes before the bus arrives. You must hurry at once." Said Gundor, out of breath.  
  
"Yes, Gundor," said Rinoa. Quickly, she rushed him out of there and made her way into the bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom.  
  
It only took her ten minutes to get her shower, five to get her hair done, and five to get her clothes on. Since she knew the bus usually arrived early, she knew she would have to be waiting outside.  
  
The crisp, cool air blew against her face. The bus should have arrived by now. Did she miss it? Well, maybe it is coming late today. How could she ever make it on time? Maybe she should walk. Then, the bus arrived. It was just late.  
  
As she climbed in, something caught her eye. There was Squall, just staring at her, smiling in the window. It seemed like a devious smile. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Most of the time she was. At least, that's what her father told her. But why did she actually believe that jerk?  
  
She ignored Squall, climbing into the very back of the bus. That's how it was. Her and her friends sat in the back of the bus because they were 'too loud', as the driver called it. Of course, he always shouted at everyone. Did he hate them? All of them?  
  
"Well, are we ready? Rinoa, I trust you are." Said the bus driver. He said that quite rudely.  
  
Rinoa nodded, partially upset. She couldn't tell why. All she could tell was that she was tired and definitely didn't want to go to school.  
  
"Rin! Is it true?" asked her pretty dusty brown haired friend, Melinda. Melinda was like a leader. She was a peace maker, one that went with the flow. Melinda's style was kind of punky, yet feminine. She like her flares as well as her punk bracelets, silver cross earrings, and cross necklace. Melinda was kind of an individual. No one could forget the shirts she wore. They were mostly black punky shirts with some punk/rock band.  
  
However, Rinoa kind of hid herself. She looked a bit dazed. "What? Is what true?" Rinoa asked, spaced out.  
  
"Never mind." Said her blonde friend, Stacey. Stacey was kind of like the dumb one in the group. Sure, she was book smart, but she had very little common sense. Stacey's style was fun. She had white flares with orange, pink, and yellow hearts, and a pink shirt today. Usually she would wear her favorite yellow smilie face shirt, yet today was the first day after winter vacation.  
  
"So, what are ya'll doin' tonight?" asked Macy. Macy was the dress type. She loved all skirts and dresses or dress suites. Today, she wore a dress suite. She had on dressy pants and a button up black blouse with black heels, which gave her some height.  
  
"I don't know. I'll probably..." started Karla, but she was cut off by Melinda.  
  
"Okay... Well, I was thinking we could go to the hang out tonight!" said Melinda.  
  
"Oh come on! Do you really want to go to Shadow Blues on the first day back from winter vaca?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Shadow Blues was a great hang out for teens. It was popular with everyone. The girls had been going to Shadow Blues ever since eighth grade.  
  
"Sure, why not?!" chimed in Stacey.  
  
"Well... I guess we could." Said Macy.  
  
"Okay, fine," Rinoa said, brushing her hair back.  
  
"Okay, girls," said the crabby bus driver. "Quiet down now."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Stacey.  
  
All of the girls just had to giggle. They did not know why. It was just funny.  
  
They arrived at the school within a short amount of time. The bus broke down, but it did not take long to get it up and going again. Besides, it wasn't exactly easy to drive when roads are iced. However, when the kids did arrive at school, the office had a lot of full time filling out late passes for all the kids. Sure, teachers weren't exactly happy that kids were late, but the kids were. They were happy they had an excuse to be late, instead of just "I woke up late".  
  
Since the kids were late, the school halls were not all noisy and full. Well, they were not completely full and noisy. There were some kids that had to go to their before school activities. Some kids had band, some kids had art, some had to be teacher assistants and some kids had chorus. Their history teacher, as always, was yelling like a maniac. It was funny to the girls because all of the teachers, even after a relaxing vacation, were still all tense.  
  
The four girls – Rinoa, Stacey, Karla, and Melinda – all headed for their homerooms. Luckily, none of them had any electives today. The before school activity teachers always got an attitude for lateness. They did not think it was a very appropriate tone for responsible kids as old as them.  
  
Karla and Rinoa had the same homeroom: Mr. Chelie, their language teacher. However, Melinda and Stacey had their math teacher's homeroom: Ms. Floures's homeroom, whom just so happened to be the funniest teacher in the school. At least, to the students she was the funniest teacher in the school. All the other teachers just cut straight to the chase. The way the rest worked was: if you don't know what I'm teaching, shut up and sit down. It was no fun!  
  
I am so entirely sorry for my long absence. I, well, I won't try to explain it. Anyway, just, please, read and review. Thanks for reading. R&R 


End file.
